


Walk Straight Down the Middle

by Branch



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuki comes to Touda to forget everything else. Porn, bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Straight Down the Middle

Touda was the one who did the things others couldn’t or wouldn’t do. So on the nights when Tsuzuki felt like the air was too heavy on his shoulders and the dark edges of his own magic dragged over his soul, it was Touda he went to.

Touda could make the world go away for a while.

It was never something Tsuzuki asked for, but when he showed up and sat down silently on the side of Touda’s bed Touda always obliged. Tsuzuki would have worried about that, after, if it weren’t for the faint smile on Touda’s lips those nights.

These nights.

By now just the feel of thick silk rope sliding around his wrists, pulling them together over his head, around his thighs, spreading them wide open, was enough to make him start forgetting everything else. Enough to make him hard, too. He moaned a little, face down on Touda’s wide, firm bed, as a last tug on the ropes bound him in place. Touda’s large hand slid up his thigh to grip his rear and Tsuzuki jerked, or tried to, and moaned for real when he couldn’t. He couldn’t move, couldn’t do anything.

Knowing that made him harder.

Touda made a soft, approving sound, rubbing his thumb over Tsuzuki’s entrance. He pressed harder when Tsuzuki tried to squirm. Tsuzuki imagined what Touda looked like behind him, big and muscular and naked, one hand working calmly at Tsuzuki’s upturned ass as Touda watched him.

He could feel Touda’s eyes on him.

Tsuzuki made a pleading sound, face pressed into the sheets, at the press of Touda’s head nudging between his cheeks. This was what made the rest of the world go away, and the sound he made as Touda started pushing into him was hoarse and wordless. Touda’s cock was hard and huge, stretching him so wide he could only gasp, sliding into him endlessly. And then sliding out just as endlessly.

"Touda! Touda, please…!"

Touda didn’t answer, but his smile hung in the air. And Touda kept thrusting into him, slow and merciless, no matter how Tsuzuki begged for more, harder, please. This was the feeling Tsuzuki loved, as much as the ropes holding him spread out, as much as the thick hardness of Touda’s cock pushing deep into his body. He loved that Touda would ignore Tsuzuki’s power, the fact that Tsuzuki was his master, and just keep opening Tsuzuki’s ass slowly, relentlessly, until Tsuzuki was gasping and sobbing for breath. His whole body shuddered with pleasure.

There was nothing but this moment.

Tsuzuki was too incoherent to do anything but scream when he finally came. Touda’s hands closed tight on his thighs and Touda’s cock shoved deep into his ass, holding him open with short, hard thrusts as his body tried to wring tight. Tsuzuki loved it. He whimpered and moaned, hoarse and breathless, as Touda’s strokes turned long and fast, fucking the tightness of Tsuzuki’s body hard and ruthless, taking his own pleasure. The last thrust was so hard Tsuzuki could almost taste it. The feeling lingered in his body even when Touda pulled back. And Tsuzuki couldn’t do anything about any of it.

It was perfect.

Tsuzuki tensed a little as Touda released the ropes, but Touda caught both Tsuzuki’s wrists easily behind his back and drew him close.

"Sleep, Tsuzuki."

Tsuzuki rested gratefully against Touda’s chest, trapped in his grip, relaxing again. The world wouldn’t come back quite yet.

"Yes, Touda."

Touda would hold him back from the world a little longer.

**End **


End file.
